Naruto Love 1
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: sakura is scared for naruto, and she cant help the thought of him loving her.


"Nightmares"

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you Naruto?!" Sakura screamed throughout the forest as she search for her close friend. 'Damn it! Where could he be.' she thought in worry."Naruto! Naruto, please come out!" she continued to scream in vein. Sakura was wondering why Naruto had gone missing until she came upon a clearing in the forest that seemed to go on forever. There in a pool of his blood lay Naruto, dead. Sakura just stood there, tears falling down her eyes, remaining silent. She took her sights off of Naruto to see his killer face to face. The black hair and Sharingan eyes gave him away as a Uchiha. His face gave away his identity."Why...why Sasuke? WHY?!" Sakura's voice rose from a whisper to a shriek. She couldn't understand why he had done this. His voice broke her from her transfix."Because I wanted to break any bonds left with him and now...I will break the bonds that you and I shared, Sakura." Sasuke calmly spoke as he launch a kunai at super speed that went straight through her skull.Sakura shot straight up in her as she screamed in fear. She looked around her room to find no one there realizing it to be only a dream. She thanked god that her parents were gone for two weeks and still had another few weeks to go before they would be home. That was tenth nightmare she had and every scream seemed to get louder. 'They would have probably but me in the hospital by now at this rate.' she thought as she slowly calmed herself down.'Why am I having these dreams over and over again? Are they the future or are they just that, dreams?' Damn it!' Sakura thought angrily in her head. 'I got to see if Naruto's okay.'Sakura then precedded to get out of her bed and put on a pair of loose fitting nighttime pants and a t-shirt that was a little over sized but still fit her. She then hopped out of her window and on the roof tops of Kohona underneath the stars having only Naruto in her thoughts.'I wonder how he has lived his life with such happiness, if you call it that. He's always wearing that fake smile to make us feel happy without worring about him. All those years of hitting him and making fun of him, I...I really wish I could take that back.' Sakura thought sadly as she arrived by his window.She looked into the dark room to see Naruto sleeping peacefully with his little dog face nightcap on his head. Sakura giggled at this'Even at sixteen, he still acts like a child. But that can sometimes be a good thing.'Sakura just sat there for minutes looking at him and a weird thought came across her mind.'He looks really cute when he's asleep.' Sakura blushed at herself for that and couldn't believe it. 'Did I just think he was cute asleep? Something's wrong with me. But he is cute though.' Sakura's thoughs wondered to his own personal thoughts.'I wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably eating ramen with Master Jiarya...'sadness then engulfed her. 'Poor Naruto. First he has to deal with no family for all his life. Then he gets a father figure in Jiarya and that has to be taken away from him too. I wonder how he sleeps at night.' Sakura then let a few tears roll down her face thinking of everything he had to go through.'I promise Naruto, I'll make sure you're never alone again, starting tonight.' Sakura then pondered something that seemed random and yet seemed destined had meaning to the moment at hand.'Yamato-sensei said something awhile back as I was trying to revive Naruto. He said that the extent of my feeling where something else or something like that. I wondered what he could've meant. Maybe he was going to say I love him or something like that. I don't love Naruto, do I?' Sakura blushed.'Maybe I do. I start to get a funny feeling if I'm ever around him and sometimes blush when he takes off his shirt during trains or something. I can't be sure but I think that if I stay with him tonight, I might find out.' with that she leapt from the window and to his door that lead to his apartment. She gave three knocks to it and got a response from the blond."Uuuhhhh...hang on a sec." Naruto grumbled wondering who it could been. He slowly got out of bed then walked over to the door opening it to see Sakura standing on the other side. "Sa...Sakura? What...What are you doing here?" Naruto yawned out."Well, you see Naruto, I feel kinda lonely right now and is it alright if...if I stay over with you tonight?" If the sun had been out, you would've seen Sakura's blush from a mile away, lucky for her, the night sky hide that from him."Su...sure you can Sa...Sakura." Naruto stuttered amazed that the girl he fantasized about wanted to stay over at his home. He led her through the door into his small and yet surprisingly clean apartment, loving every minute of it.Naruto then changed the sheets and pillow cases on his bed. This got Sakura's attention. "Naruto, why are you changing your sheets now?" Naruto turned the lamp on to face her with a better view."Well, you're going to sleep on my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch. I did get a new one so my back won't be hurting in the morning now. Is that alright Sakura?" Naruto asked.Sakura was taken back at Naruto's generosity. He was going to let her sleep on his bed in his own home. She stood there fixed on him. 'He's letting me take his bed? Even if it's his? There he goes again. He's always thinking of others.' "Sakura? Yoo-hoo, Sakura?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her state blushing at how close he was to her. "Oh sorry Naruto."Sakura giggled a little.Naruto just smiled at her. She really did look cute when she laughed and the clothes she was wearing didn't make her look too bad either. He soon started walking over to his couch but something stopped him. He turned to see Sakura grab his arm."Naruto...let's share your bed. It's your home and besides, it's kind of cold tonight." Sakura blushed again. Naruto was following suite. Sakura, wanted to share a bed with him, even if it wasn't in the pleasurable way, but still it was him and Sakura in the same bed!"Sure...Sa..Sakura. And you're right. It is kinda cold for November." Sakura then led Naruto over and pull up the covers and she slipped underneath them with Naruto going over to the other side and did the same."Don't try anything perverted Naruto, or else." Sakura warned with a look in her eyes. "Sakura, you know I wouldn't do anything like that to you or anyone else." Naruto sighed."Jeez, Naruto, I was joking around with you. I know you wouldn't do that." Sakura laughed as did Naruto. Sakura then turned the lamp off and lay back on the bed. She turned to look at Naruto and saw he was already asleep.'Although, doing something like that wouldn't be a bad idea.' Sakura thought or rather Inner Sakura. She then snuggled against his body enjoying the warmth as she felt his arm wrap around her just above her waist. 'I'm not sure yet, but I do think I love him'

"November Rain"

The clouds revealed that it was still raining even in the morning and was still very dark but some rays of sun light were able to peak through.One of them shined itself upon Sakura's face, revealing her beautiful features. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at Sakura as she slept peacefully, and with his arm around her waist no less.'She looks beautiful even in the morning' Naruto thought. He brushed away some of her hair to see even more of her but was broken out of thought as her eyes started to open."Mmmm...five more minutes..." Sakura groaned to the light entering the room."Come on sleepy head, time to get up." Naruto chuckled."Shut up Naruto." Sakura sounded annoyed in her tone but what person except Naruto didn't?"Okay, okay I'm Sorry, but I've got to go talk to Tsunade. It's about a mission that I need to upgrade to Jounin..." Naruto couldn't even finish as Sakura embraced in joy."Really Naruto?! That's great! I'm really happy for you. You truley deserve this, and you're one step closer to becoming Hokage." Sakura yelled in joy."Th...thanks Sakura." Naruto stuttered as his face became crimson. Sakura realized what she was doing and released him blushing the same crimson."So...sorry Naruto." Sakura now said stuttering. "It's okay Sakura, but I've got to go see Tsunade now. Listen if you want to you can stay here until the rain stops. And help yourself to a shower if you want, my home is your home. Okay then, I'll see you later Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door, leaving Sakura alone to search herself."So what now? I think I love him but I have some many emotions going through me right now." Sakura said to herself."Even if I love him, what if he doesn't love me anymore?"'SHUT UP RIGHT THERE! OF COURSE HE LOVES YOU!' Inner Sakura said making a rare appearance.'I thought you would've left by now.''WHATEVER, BUT HE DOES LOVE YOU TRUST ME.''But what if he doesn't?''YOU'RE AN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT, YOU'VE SEEN HIM BLUSH EVEN AT THE THOUGHT OF YOU AND YOU'VE DONE THE SAMETHING. HELL RIGHT NOW, YOU JUST WANT TO RIDE HIM LIKE A WILD BULL!''That's it! Conversation over!'But her inner self said wasn't entirely true, she did want to make love him. But she snapped out that thought quick to think things through.'Okay, let's think about Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke is hot and...and...damn I can't think of anything else. Naruto though isn't as hot, he's still cute, kind, an idiot at times but makes me laugh. Naruto is someone who I can see myself being together with for the rerst of my life...WHOA!' Sakura gasped at her own thoughts.'Did...did I just think that? But it's true I could see myself like that. Oh, who am I kidding, I've fallen in love with him. I wish that I had seen it before. God, I was so cruel to him. But I swear that I will make it up to him for the rest of my life.' Sakura thought in sarrow that leaned into happiness.As she was swimming in her realization, she thought that she heard something on the roof, that it was someone singing. She made sure that she had a jacket on and some shoes to keep her from getting cold. Then headed on up.As she climbed the stairs, she started reconizing the voice and realized it was only one person that it could be. She opened the door that led outside to see Naruto standing in the cold rain as rain or tears ran down from his eyes."Naruto?" Sakura kept at whisper wanting to see more of what Naruto was doing. So she just waited there wondering why he hadn't left yet, but saw as she checked the clock in the distance that two hours had past.'How long has he been here?' Sakura thought as she watched inhale some cold air and begin to sing some words.When I look into your eyesI can see a love restrainedBut darlin' when I hold youDon't you know I feel the same'Cause nothin' lasts foreverAnd we both know hearts can changeAnd it's hard to hold a candleIn the cold November rain"Naruto, you have such a beautiful voice, why didn't you ever use it?"We've been through this such a long long timeJust tryin' to kill the painBut lovers always come and lovers always goAnd no one's really sure who's lettin' go todayWalking awayIf we could take the time to lay it on the lineI could rest my headjust knowin' that you were mine, all mine"Naruto, the way you say those words makes it sound like that I've hurt in so many ways, is that true in your view?"So if you want to love methen darlin' don't refrainOr I'll just end up walkin'in the cold November rainDo you need some time.. on your ownDo you need some time.. all aloneEverybody needs some time.. on their ownDon't you know you need some time.. all alone"I don't want to be alone anymore Naruto. I want to be with you."I know it's hard to keep an open heartWhen even friends seem out to harm youBut if you could heal a broken heartWouldn't time be out to charm you"I'll heal your heart Naruto, I promise."Sometimes I need some time.. on my ownSometimes I need some time.. all aloneEverybody needs some time.. on their ownDon't you know you need some time.. all aloneAnd when your fears subsideand shadows still remainI know that you can love mewhen there's no one left to blameSo never mind the darknesswe still can find a way'Cause nothin' lasts forevereven cold November rainDon't ya think that you need somebodyDon't ya think that you need someoneEverybody needs somebodyYou're not the only oneYou're not the only oneDon't ya think that you need somebodyDon't ya think that you need someoneEverybody needs somebodyYou're not the only oneYou're not the only oneDon't ya think that you need somebodyDon't ya think that you need someoneEverybody needs somebodyYou're not the only oneYou're not the only oneDon't ya think that you need somebodyDon't ya think that you need someoneEverybody needs somebodyYou're not the only oneYou're not the only oneSakura couldn't take it anymore as she rain out into the rain. "Naruto, I'm sorry for everything, I love you!" She screamed as she ran towards him. Naruto turned towards her in shock."Sa...Sakura?" 'What is she doing here and did she just say she loved me?' Naruto lost his train of thought as he was tackled down by Sakura who proceeded to cry into his chest."Naruto, why would you love someone like me? All I did is hurt you for so long!" Sakura into his chest. Naruto just smiled."Because I now that it was only a matter of time until you realized what you felt. It's all about change Sakura but the good thing for me is that my feelings for you didn't." Naruto smiled.Sakura looked at him in disbelief, he did still love her. The next thing surprised them both as she pressed her lips onto his in passionate kiss. Naruto went wide-eyed, but relaxed as he closed his eyes and returned it with gusto. Until the need for air came and ruined it."I love you Naruto, I really love you and I promise to love you until i die." Sakura said soothingly as she rested her head on his neck."I love you the same Sakura. Now lets get out of the rain." Naruto said as he picked up and carried her back downstairs.


End file.
